


Fallen From the Heavens

by Pachinko_Lessons_101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101
Summary: BadBoyHalo has always done his best to hide his past, but after JSchlatt comes into power, it becomes harder and harder to control himself.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	1. Falling and Meeting

The angel of death has never been one to speak of who he is or what he fights for. The angel of death leads his people with clean words and a powerful gaze. The angel of death has never been one to disregard the rules, but when it comes to freedom, the angel will fall from his clouds of silver faster than he could fly.

Wings of pure white, cleaner than snow itself turn an ashy black that streak across the sky. There were four sets of them, and they were more powerful than any other set of wings.

Eyes of gold became white, glowing in the dead of night. No one could ever look into them directly.

As the fallen angel fell to the grounds of the Nether, he felt his energy drain. Falling had taken a lot of his energy, and he knew he was lost, but he needed sleep. So he rested.

When he awoke, days later, the fallen angel took a look around. He saw the new changes to his body. His wings were darker and much bigger than before, his skin had become burnt and darkened like shadows, a clear sign of a fallen angel. He couldn’t see his face, but he could feel the faint bumps of small horns. They didn’t feel like they would grow to be very big, but they were still there.

His robes were burnt and torn, His shoulders fully exposed and one of his legs had no fabric covering it. Then he saw someone.

There was a Piglin in a royal type outfit, simply walking around. He wasn’t trading or looking for anything in specific, so the fallen angel decided to ask him or help. He may or may not have forgotten to mask his magic.

The Piglin shook under his gaze, his golden crown tilting slowly before he motioned for the fallen angel to follow him. He was led to an arc of obsidian that was filled with a purple substance. One step inside, and he was suddenly somewhere new.

The fallen angel looked to the sky in wonder. It was dark out, and his eyes had to be like silver torches in the night, but the stars were beautiful. He had never seen anything like this before, not even in the clouds.

The fallen angel grinned as he skipped away, calling out a thank you to the stranger over his shoulder. He was excited to start a new life, free of the expectation that the other angels had held for him. Free of being a general. Free of being the one everyone looked to for leadership.

The fallen angel needed a name, though, so he decided to look for one.

“Hey!”

The fallen angel jumped, turning around quickly only to see a man with dark hair, not unlike his wings, who had chunks of diamond embedded into his skin. The man was grinning, his dark eyes bright like the stars. The fallen angel knew this person was important.

“Hey, you look really cool. What’s your name?”

The fallen angel frowned. “I don’t… have a name.”

The new language was strange, but he had learned it before. He didn’t mind it as the new human went on and on about how weird it was that he had no name. 

“How about I give you one?”

The fallen angel’s eyes went a little wider before a fond smile spread across his new fangs. “Alright. What do you have in mind, you muffin?”

The human was a little surprised by the ‘nickname’, but went on to introduce himself and wrote off all of the names that he could choose from.

“...Zack, which is literally my name, Justin, Dick, Larry, or BadBoyHalo, which is like… the weirdest one yet. I don’t even know where it came from! You know what, bet I saw it while I was passing through the shopping hub. I dunno though. What are your thoughts?”

Skeppy, aka Zak the human, looked to him. He was asking him. The fallen angel smiled. “I think I’ll take that one.”

Skeppy laughed before he nodded.

BadBoyHalo and Skeppy waled away, laughter ringing through the trees. The Piglin from before watched on with a wary gaze.

He would need to keep a close eye on those two.


	2. Bruises

Bad sighed as he sat on the cliff edge. He had been on the Dream SMP for a few months now, and so much has happened. With the disc wat that he never participated in, to the war that was happening now, Bad could only think of how many more headaches he could deal with before he picked up Skeppy and booked it out. But he hadn’t reached that point yet.

Skeppy came up behind him, small gasps catching the fallen angel’s attention. “Geppy? Are you okay?”

The said man fell to his knees next to Bad, arms held tightly to his stomach in pain. “I-I don’t think so, Bad.”

Bad felt concern and anger spread throughout his body as he turned towards his best friend. “Hey! Hey! It’s okay! You’re-You’re gonna be okay, Geppy! Can you tell me what happened?”

Skeppy shuddered as he leaned into Bad chest, faint coughs working their way from his throat. “I… I think it was Schlatt? I-I don’t know, Bad, it just hurts…”

Bad nodded and gently picked up his diamond friend. “Okay. I’m gonna take you home now, you muffin. Can you stay awake for me?”

After getting a nod of agreement, Bad let his main set of wings fold out from under his cloak. One push upwards and the two of them were flying through the night sky. The stars were still just a beautiful as the first night he arrived on the surface. Skeppy shivered as a sneeze made itself known. Bad et out a soft chuckle as he pulled his friend closer, trying his best to warm him up just a little bit.

The two arrived at Skeppys mansion in no time. “You still awake, pumpkin?”

Skeppy nodded slowly, his hands loosely slung around Bads neck. “Yea, ‘m ‘wake.”

Bad smiled as he lay his friend on his bed. “Well, we’re home now, so I’ll look at your stomach while you sleep, okay?”

The hurt man nodded once more before he drifted off to sleep. Bad sighed as he lifted the baby blue hoodie, a large, dark bruise catching his eyes almost immediately. The fallen angel held back a wince as he lay a hand over the skin softly, his hand beginning to glow a soft glow as it healed Skeppy slowly. The more that was healed, the more Skeppy relaxed into the pillows that held up his head.

When the bruise was gone, Bad sat back on the floor. He felt drained. He didn’t usually have to heal Skeppy for more than just a simple cut, but respawn wouldn’t heal something like that. 

Bad eventually lifted himself off the floor. JSchlatt had gone too far in hurting his Geppy, and so he would pay. But as Bad was walking away, a hand grabbed at his sleeve. The man turned only to see a half-awake Skeppy trying to pull him back towards him, practically begging for him to join in the bed with his deep brown eyes. 

Bad lay down next to his friend with a sigh, letting his wings fall from behind him and wrap around the two of them.

He would go after Schlatt tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but the chapters will get longer as I write more on this AU!!


End file.
